poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Happy Feet
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Happy Feet is a new movie. Summary Ryan, Thomas, Crash and the gang help a tap-dancing penguin win over the love of his life and get their fishy food back from the humans (who Mumble believes are aliens). Plot Traveling to Antarctica The film starts with Odette (who is on vacation from her princess duties at the Autobot Base) with Sci-Ryan, who is a CPA Shadowbolt and Odette's friend since the Swan Princess adventure, playing a video game. Ratchet spots a blinking red dot on the screen and summons the others. When they arrive, Human Pinkie Pie points out that the signal is coming from Antarctica. Ryan wonders which film or television show character needs their help this time then Sci-Ryan explains that the one who needs help is a penguin named Mumble. Matau thinks they should keep warm before they head to Antarctica. Ryan agrees and they get warm by using a Keep Warm spell learned by Starlight Glimmer. They go through the Groundbridge to Antarctica. Ryan looks around and suddenly hears singing. He asks Sonata if she just sang by she shakes her head. When Ranyx (Ryan's Nobody) hears the singing, he goes over to the edge of the cliff they're on and signals for the others to follow him. They do and look out over a vast colony of emperor penguins. When he hears one of the females, Norma Jean, sing, Ryan suggests they get a closer look. They watch as Norma Jean mates with Memphis, a male penguin. A male narrator explains about our heroes and their journey to Antarctica and Memphis' and Norma Jean's love. Penguin egg hatching/Ryan hatches Mumble Days later, Ryan and the gang watch as Memphis moves his and Norma Jean's egg onto his feet. They watch as Norma Jean leaves to fish with the other female penguins. That night, Memphis, Ryan and the gang go with the male penguins to their hatching grounds. When Memphis sees a vision of Norma Jean, he starts dancing but drops his egg in the process. Ryan goes after it and retrieves it before giving it back to Memphis. Evil Ryan reminds Memphis that he must never drop his egg and they return to the line of penguins. The next day, the penguin chicks hatch. All of them that is, expect Memphis'. Ryan decides to keep the egg warm while the others watch nervously. Sci-Ryan asks Ryan if the chick inside the egg will make it but Ryan replies he doesn't know that for sure. A male penguin, Maurice, and his chick, Gloria, come over to see if everything's alright. Gloria taps the egg then Ryan hears a tap inside the egg. Ryan says "Wait. I think he made it." Jessie Primefan sighs in relief and ask Ryan why he is keeping the egg warm. Ryan replies "Because Memphis dropped it during the storm last night." Crash asks Ryan if the chick in the egg will hatch and ask if he need something. But Ryan tells him he's fine and that it will need time to hatch. Then Matau told Ryan that he'll go find some food in case the chick is hungry. Meg puts a photo of Sora (a Kingdom Heats character) next to Ryan to remind him of her and he smiles. When Matau arrive with food, Bertram tells Matau that his master is an egg nurturer and said that Ryan is going to be "a mommy". Sonata quickly adds "Or an uncle.". Evil Ryan hopes if the others got a name for the chick. Then the chick's feet come out of the egg and it runs off. As Gloria follows the chick, which is still in the egg, she calls it Mumble. Ryan thinks that name suits the chick well Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *will help Mumble * * * * * * * Songs * * * * *Friendship Burns Bright *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Traveling to Antarctica *Penguin egg hatching/Ryan hatches Mumble *Mumble's first day/Singing lesson/Skua attack *Graduation day/fishing time/Second Skua attack *That night/Somebody to Love/Mumble's singing failure *Lepord Seal Chase/Meeting the Amigos *Ryan's tap-dance training with Mumble/Bobsledding */ */ */ * */ */ * * * */ * * * */ * *Epilogue: Mumble joins Ryan and the gang Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan